Cuentos de noche
by Makiko Lime
Summary: Serie de 'cuentos', todos con lime/lemon. SEGUNDO. Y afuera retumba el eco de algún trueno, ocultando el gemido que Kagome soltó. Y la boca arrogante de InuYasha sella algo más que la respiración laboriosa. InuKag. ADVERTENCIA: LIME.
1. Testigo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi, blah, blah.**

Eme aquí, otra vez, con un autoreto impuesto a través de un reto. En el profile, algunas aclaraciones y parrafadas. Pinchar mi nickname, beibis.

* * *

**Cuentos de noche.**

**1er Cuento:**

_Testigo._

Las ropas quedan en un rincón. Se arrugan, se juntan y se mezclan. Ignorante, cae otra prenda para perderse en el mar del rojo y el verde, con matices blancos.

La luna, no es presente. Y una testigo flameante y silenciosa, se balancea entre el hilo que la alimenta.

—Oye, pesas.

—Cállate.

Pero sabe que nada cortará todo el ambiente que crearon, porque nada ni nadie desearían terminar con lo ya empezado. Ella no iba a ser nada, y él no iba a ser nadie. Y el orgullo, o la timidez, o una parrafearía barata estaban en esto.

Ni ella, solo Kagome.

Ni él, solo InuYasha.

Sus cabellos del mismo matiz negro se confunden entre las blancas sábanas que cubren tanto la almohada como el colchón. Porque hoy tocaba blanco, el rosa fue el viernes pasado y el verde el viernes anterior.

A InuYasha le gusta ver el color rojo sobre esas pálidas mejillas, y ver como su boca se abre y deja escapar el aire, junto con su voz. Ahí está, la maravilla echa un gemido; el sexo convertido en un jadeo y el chocolate transformado en hambre.

Chocolate y azul se mezclan, labios rojos y tiernos se mueven contra unos finos y duros. Kagome suspira, e InuYasha no se queja. Ella se frota contra su cuerpo, él la abraza por la cintura. Pero lo que él no sabe, es que quema.

Es caliente.

—Inu… InuYasha… —Kagome susurra, sosteniendo el rostro masculino con sus manos femeninas. Nuevamente, el chocolate se mezcla con el azul.

Cabellos negros forman una cortina, y rodillas aprietan contra la cadera. Nariz con nariz, ambos se pierden entre sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Kagome?

Saber por qué no suena tan agotado como ella.

—¿Por… por qué… estás tan… caliente? —Kagome pregunta, pero no es lo suficiente conciente como para ver una sonrisa en los labios duros y finos.

InuYasha recuesta su cuerpo encima del de ella. Los pechos son tiernos, y se aplastan contra la fuerza y solidez de su pecho. Sus dientes juegan con la carne del cuello, y ella suelta un gritillo excitado.

—Keh.

Fue su respuesta.

—Tu… tu piel… es muy caliente… —Kagome sigue reflexionando. E InuYasha no quiere reflexionar, ni saber por qué su piel o el de Kagome parecen tan calientes. Lo único que le interesa y desearía reflexionar más a fondo, es la forma en que sus cuerpos encajan a la perfección.

Sigue besándola.

Y la única testigo se sacude salvajemente junto con los gemidos de Kagome, hasta morir de una forma gloriosa y le brinda la última intimidad para los amantes.


	2. Tormenta

Nop, sigue habiendo lime.  
Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias a todas las que me enviaron reviews. Al principio los drabbles serán todos -o en su mayoría- lime, estoy bastante oxidada en este tema pero creo que este es un poco más... um... ¿fuerte? algo así. Sinceramente, agradezco aquellas personas que me leyeron y mucho más a las que se animaron a dejarme un mensajito y descubrieron que no muerdo (¡yay!). Sin más, y aclarando que...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y algún día Inu-humano será completamente mío...**

Sigo con el segundo drabble hasta el momento. Sí, todos _con_ Inuhumano (mi fetiche, yuyu).

Muchísimas gracias a Chemys *ah* -queutilizaunnickdenombreJanelleMindfreak- por betearme este **apestoso** lime-drabble.

* * *

**Cuentos de noche.**

_Tormenta._

Histeria, rabia y sudor. El cuerpo de Kagome fue golpeado por tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo que, entre otras cosas, quedó paralizada en un rincón. Le sería fácil recuperarse, pues una vez que tranquilizara el rabioso latir de su corazón, ella volvería a la normalidad.  
Pero no.  
Kagome no podía estar tranquila.  
Porque tenía algo encima de ella; un ser corpulento en comparación de su cuerpo, de músculos pequeños pero duros y perfecto. Sus piernas, delgadas, se apretaban fuertemente contra la cadera de aquél muchacho y sus manos tiraban de sus ropas del color de la sangre y un mechón acarició su desnudo hombro provocando que su cuerpo volviera a alterarse.  
Que entrara en una tormenta.  
Kagome gruñe, no por degusto, sino porque odia a su cuerpo. Ella no era linda, no era perfecta y, vamos, le molesta de sobremanera que el corazón galope tan fuerte en su pecho y que él parezca tan tranquilo, tan seguro de sí mismo. _Arrogante_ mascullaría en sus labios, si pudiera.  
Odiaba ser tan _obviamente _virginal. Su cuerpo respondía sorprendido ante las caricias que el muchacho dejaba con sus manos, su sangre se agolpaba en las venas y todo latía. Pero si hubiera algo que odiaba más que a nada era, definitivamente, a _él_.  
Porque su cabello hacia una oscura cortina íntima, porque su boca no dejaba de curvarse en una extraña sonrisa y porque dejaba que ella, tan estúpidamente torpe, acariciara su cuerpo como una niña que descubre algo nuevo.  
Y afuera retumba el eco de algún trueno, ocultando el gemido que Kagome soltó cuando un pezón fue a aparar sobre esa sonriente y _arrogante_ boca.  
Aquél fornido muchacho acerca aquella boca a su oreja, al tanto que sus manos acariciaban lo que ésta dejo en paz, jugueteando con el delicado lóbulo. Kagome vuelve a gruñir para no gemir y se contorsiona más hacia él.  
—Eres tan tonta, Kagome… —resuena sobre la silenciosa cueva, refugio de la tormenta que decidieron tomar prestado.  
Y cuando antes resultó ser un insulto, ahora era un cumplido. Kagome lo besa y deja que su cuerpo vuelva a caer en la tempestad que su amante provocaba con tan sólo clavarle sus ojos azules.  
—InuYasha…  
La cueva, volvió a caer en silencio. Afuera, resonaba la tempestad.

* * *

No, insisto, **muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review.  
**Si alguien tiene el gusto de dejarme el review, recibirá una visita muy especial esta noche (?)**  
**


End file.
